Interlude
by TragicMagic14
Summary: "You were a goddess, one of the most powerful beings on this world, and you gave everything up—your power, your immortality, your divinity—all for one useless, powerless mortal boy who never seems to know when to die?" Ghirahim raised an ashen brow. "All because you loved him?" -Zelda POV, ZeLink, Skyward Sword Oneshot


**So, this is only a one-shot I've had bouncing around in my noggin since I recently started replaying Skyward Sword (So if you've read them, no I'm not stopping any of my other LOZ fics). Now, I'm fully aware that I'm really tardy to the Skyward-Sword-fic-writing-party, but I finally got some inspiration to write one. **

**This takes place shortly after the scene in the game where Zelda is unsealed from the crystal and we got that totally squeal-worthy hugging scene [this was me in that scene - \(^o^)/ ] and then Ghirahim had to go and ruin it…**

**For the sake of this fic, we're going to pretend Zelda was awake for a little while before Link came to kick some demon ass, ya dig?**

**Oh yeah, and spoilers n' shit.**

* * *

"He's going to kill you, you know." I hissed at the white-clad Demon Lord, who had been busily tracing intricate lines into the sand around my body. A demonic light flooded out of the crevices he traced, giving off an unearthly glow, until it faded, leaving behind dark burns in the earth. It must be an evil spell of some sort.

Ghirahim straightened himself, turning around to glare at me with merciless inky eyes. "So you've awoken, have you? You're just as stubborn as that hero of yours who refuses to die."

I kept on glaring at the demon, but didn't answer.

With a flick of his fingers, a dark blade appeared in his hand. Sending me a smug smile, Ghirahim dropped the sword onto the dirt next to me. "If you're so full of passion, go on. Fight me, Spirit Maiden, just like your precious hero will."

I flinched away from the blade. This was a trick. It would be foolish to think I could defeat him, even if I did possess the ability to stand at the moment.

The demon lord knelt in front of me, taking the pure-black sword in his gloved hand. He cackled. "Oh, that's right!" He tucked the blade under my chin and lifted my face with it. "You can't even walk at the moment, can you?"

I yanked my chin away from the surface of the blade. "What did you do to me? Why can't I feel my legs?"

Ghirahim laughed again, standing up and tossing his pallid hair. "A simple binding spell to keep you from causing trouble. It was surprisingly easy to cast—mortals really are _weak." _He held aloft the dark sword, and it dematerialized from his hand in a flurry of diamonds. "Though I must say, I was surprised with how strong that blade of yours has become."

I clenched my hands into fists. _Never underestimate mortals!_ I wanted to tell him.

"It's Link who's powerful!" I spat instead. "It's the wielder, not the blade! And he _will _defeat you, once and for all!"

The demon teleported to the base of the path that twisted up to the Sealed Temple, his eyes dark as he watched me with a deep scowl. "Did you just insinuate that _I, _Lord Ghirahim was defeated by the power of your soft, naïve little hero?" He teleported again, now uncomfortably close to my face. "Did you suggest that your miserable _dog _is stronger than I?"

I glared, eyes burning with every bit of hatred I felt for this monster. "I didn't _suggest _anything." I bit out. "I stated a fact."

Before my mind could register what was happening, a felt a sharp pain explode over my cheek. I fell to my side from the blow, clutching my assaulted cheek as pained tears welled in my eyes.

"You watch that mouth of yours, Spirit Maiden, or I will be forced to make your death more torturous than that of your _pitiful_ pawn." Ghirahim teleported so that he was facing me once more. "Now, refresh my memory, would you? What was his name?" He chuckled darkly. "That is, if you haven't already forgotten it."

I dropped my hand from my cheek, and angrily swiped at the tears in my eyes. "His name is Link and he's going to send you and your beloved master where you belong!"

The demon cocked his head to the side, looking amused. "Well, well, it seems you haven't simply renamed him 'Pet', as I assumed."

I bit my lip and looked away. This was what he wanted me to feel; guilty. Just as I had as I slept within that crystal for all that time.

Instead of continuing to fan the roaring flames of my guilt, I met the Demon Lord's gaze dead on. "Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain? You _know_ your master will only use you as a _tool_ and then he'll promptly dispose of you."

Ghirahim stood and casually walked over to the edge of his spell circle. "And that, Spirit Maiden, is where your hero and I differ. Because, as much as it _pains _me to admit it, we are quite similar in our roles to our masters." He licked his lips. "You see, I am aware of and accept my place as a tool, your _hero, _on the other hand, does not seem to grasp the utter unimportance of his life."

I felt a lump rise in my throat, and my clenched fingers were starting to dig into my palms.

The monster laughed, almost gleefully. "I wish I could see his face when he finally figures it out!" He sighed and clasped his hands together casually behind his back. "It really is a shame he'll die before I get the chance."

Against my better judgement, I sat up a little straighter and glared at the demon who's tried to kill me and my best friend on several occasions. "Link is _not_ a tool." I told him. "He's… he's…" I trailed off, feeling my face fill with colour. I did _not _want to share the fact that I was very much in love with my best friend with a demon, especially a demon who was bent on killing that same friend. "He's my friend." I finished instead.

Ghirahim examined me closely for a second, his dark eyes studying me with frightening scrutiny. Suddenly he stepped back, slapping a hand atop his head and letting out a harsh laugh that made me flinch again. "By the bloody gods!" He sniggered, watching me with black, amused eyes. "Perhaps your hero wasn't as daft as I thought!"

I blinked up at the demon, confused, but trying not to show it.

Ghirahim smiled down at me sadistically, still chuckling. "Now, correct me if I'm mistaken, Spirit Maiden. But it seems you've fallen completely and utterly in—what is it that you humans and gods hold so dearly? Is it that foul emotion of _love?"_

I felt my jaw drop open, and all the colour in my face that I'd hoped had vanished flooded right on back. Were my feelings so obvious that even a being who couldn't even experience the emotion could tell?

Upon seeing my dumbstruck face, the demon exploded into another fit of hysterical laughter. "A goddess falling in love with a mortal!" He gasped between laughter. "How asinine! How wholly _absurd!" _

My cheeks went dusky.

"And this hero, of yours, he is a reincarnation of the last, is he not?" The Demon Lord asked amusedly.

Again, my shock was impossible to hide. How had he figured that out?

Ghirahim laughed again at my expression. "Just as I thought! A heart so _disgustingly_ pure is a very rare thing." The demon wrinkled his nose in revolt, but quickly shook it off to smile down at me with a predatory glint in the pools of ink he called eyes. "_He _was part of the reason you allowed yourself to be reborn as a mortal, wasn't he?"

I looked away. Although all the reasons I had named off to Link to be reborn as a mortal had been true, and the main influences for my decision, I had left out one other factor. If I gave up my divinity, it meant he could live again as well; that was the deal I had struck up with my sisters and mothers, the Gods of Old.

"So Spirit Maiden," The Demon Lord inquired, licking his lips. "Allow me to sum it up for you, yes? You were a goddess, one of the most powerful beings on this world, and you gave everything up—your power, your immortality, your divinity—all for one useless, powerless mortal boy who never seems to know when to die?" He raised an ashen brow. "All because you _loved _him?"

I glared the demon's feet. "He wasn't the only reason I sacrificed my divinity."

"But you admit, he was a part of your decision."

I clamped my mouth shut and stared down at my lap, becoming increasingly nervous. Where was Link? He should be here soon, but as I recall, it takes a few minutes to pass through the gate of time.

"And now all you want is for your handsome knight in shining armour to come and sweep you off your feet, and whisk you off where you both can live together _forever_ and _ever, _happy as can be." The monster spread his arms wide, and smiled down at me. "Just like you wanted to the first time. But, _oh, _this time, _this time_ you'll get it right!"

I refused to answer him.

"Answer me, Spirit Maiden." Ghirahim said, his voice taking the hard edge of impatience.

I looked up and met the empty gaze of the Demon Lord. "Fine. You're completely right. I loved him then and I still do now. Before you whisked me out of Skyloft, I was planning to tell him too." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared. "And do you know why I'm telling you this? It's because I'm not ashamed. I'm not ashamed of loving him and I never will be."

Demon Lord Ghirahim sent me a glare so fierce then, that for one terrifying moment I thought he was going to kill me right then and there. But the moment passed and the demon's gaze flicked up to the Sealed Temple.

"Lover boy is here," He growled, then his eyes slid back down to me. He knelt down in front of me and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Now, if you're a good little girl maybe I'll let you watch him die."

"I'd rather watch _you _die." I growled back.

He sighed and shook his head, as if he felt sympathy for me. As if he's even _capable_ of sympathy. "Oh, Spirit Maiden, you're treading on thin ice as it is, what with your distracting me when I should've been ripping your pretty little soul from your body."

I scowled then spat in the demon's face for good measure.

Ghirahim sighed and wiped my saliva off of his face. "Revolting creatures, you humans are." He said, his eye flashing with rage. "But have it your way."

He snapped his fingers, little sparks of crimson energy exploding off of his fingertips and onto my skin. I fought with my eyelids as they started to droop, until finally they slid closed completely and I fell backward against the dirt.

_"Nighty night, Spirit Maiden._" Was the last thing I heard before the world went dark.

* * *

**So, yeah. That's it. Pretty short, I know. It was only like 4 pages on Microsoft Word. *shrugs***

**In case you didn't know, the other hero is supposed to be from the Skyward Sword manga from Hyrule Historia (Who, by the way was ****_hottt!). _****What I gathered from the manga was that Link was reincarnated too, so yeah. That's what that whole part about reincarnation was about.**

**Anywho, leave a review or a favorite if you'd like! :)**


End file.
